Electromagnetic interference (EMI) can cause certain electronic equipment to operate improperly or otherwise distort results that may be output by such equipment. Existing systems that are designed to prevent EMI from entering areas that store electronic equipment, such as cabinets, may be expensive, non-standardized, and slow to implement. Thus, such systems may be insufficient or unpractical to protect electronic equipment from EMI.